Wet Weather
by badly-knitted
Summary: After being in court all morning, Dee and Ryo face getting drenched in an unexpected rainstorm. Set after Vol. 7. Written for Prompt 501: Umbrella at slashthedrabble.


**Title:** Wet Weather

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Chief Smith, OFC.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** After being in court all morning, Dee and Ryo face getting drenched in an unexpected rainstorm.

 **Word Count:** 1073

 **Written For:** Prompt 501: Umbrella at slashthedrabble.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Aw, great!" From the tone of his voice it was clear to anyone listening that Dee meant the exact opposite, and staring out through the open door his partner shared his evident disgust at the weather. They'd been in court all morning, testifying on one of their cases, and they'd been feeling pretty good following the jury's unanimous guilty verdict on two counts of murder in the first degree. The slimeball responsible was looking at life behind bars and nobody was in any doubt that he had it coming; on this occasion justice had been served. Even the defence attorney had looked relieved at losing the case. Everybody might be entitled to defence, but that didn't necessarily mean everybody deserved it. Dee would just as soon have seen the bastard treated the way he'd treated his victims, but he was supposed to uphold the law, so life without parole was the next best thing.

Unfortunately there were no windows in the courtroom, so they were on their way out of the building before they discovered it was pouring with rain outside, and there they were, in their best suits, but without transportation. It was too much of a hassle to park at the courthouse, especially during a high profile case like this one, so throughout the trial they'd been taking the subway to the nearest stop, two blocks away. They hadn't minded the walk earlier, it had been quite pleasant after being crammed in a stuffy subway car, but it also hadn't been raining.

Dee glared up at the clouds. "We're gonna get drenched! This is so unfair; I checked the forecast last night and it said there was like a two percent chance of rain today!"

"I'd have brought my umbrella if I'd thought I might need it," Ryo agreed with a gloomy sigh, staring out at the deluge. It might not have been quite so bad if they'd been going straight home from court, but the trial had ended early enough that they could still put in almost a half day at work, and the Chief would be expecting them to show. The prospect of spending the afternoon in wet clothes effectively dampened the detectives' earlier good mood.

"I don't even have a change of clothes in my locker, not since Monday," Dee groused. Arresting a dish washer at an Italian restaurant had resulted in both men having spaghetti sauce thrown all over them.

"Me neither; maybe we could go home and change…" Ryo suggested.

"Yeah, right, because an hour and a half round trip instead of thirty minutes on the subway wouldn't be at all suspicious, and that's without takin' time for a shower! Screw this! Desperate times and all that…" Dee suddenly turned on his heel, heading away from the courthouse doors.

"Dee! Where're you going?" Taken by surprise, Ryo scrambled to catch up with his partner.

"Lost property. People are always leavin' umbrellas behind, they're bound to have one we can borrow, and we can return it next time we're here. That way we can go straight to the precinct without gettin' too wet."

It wasn't a bad idea. "I guess it can't hurt to ask. If they say no, we could always call a taxi…"

At the lost property desk, Dee leaned on the counter, put on his most charming smile, flashed his badge, and made his request.

"It's pourin' outside, I don't suppose you've got an umbrella we could borrow, do ya?

The civilian clerk smiled back at them. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, detectives," she told them cheerfully, turning away to sort through the varied assortment. "Here you go; this one's been sitting here unclaimed for at least six months; it doesn't look like the owner's ever going to return for it."

"I can see why," Dee said as the clerk handed it over. "Looks like it should be over the table of a sidewalk café." It was huge, and striped in red and white, but for once Dee didn't care too much about how it looked; it beat getting soaked to the skin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"We can return in next time we're in court," Ryo offered.

"Oh, no need for that; we'd be sending it to the Goodwill store in a week or two anyway. That's what happens to everything that doesn't get claimed."

"Not exactly stylish, is it?" Dee muttered putting the umbrella up as they stepped outside, sheltered beneath it from the downpour.

"It's probably a golfing umbrella," Ryo said. "Could've been worse."

"You think so?" Dee glanced up at the striped canopy dubiously.

"She might've offered us the pink one with the yellow ducks."

Dee pulled a face. "You're right; that would've been worse. I doubt we both would've fitted under that one anyway." Despite being a bit of an eyesore, one good thing about this umbrella was that it was plenty big enough to keep the rain off both of them. It was also very effective at making people get out of their way. They arrived at the precinct no more than slightly damp, and most of that came from being dripped on by wet people in the subway car.

"You're late," grumbled the Chief as the entered the station house. "I expected you two layabouts back ten minutes ago!"

Dee shrugged; some things never changed. "Blame the weather; it's like monsoon season out there, it's a miracle we didn't get washed away."

"Hmpf." Chief Smith frowned. "Wait a minute, where'd you get that umbrella? It looks exactly like mine! I lost it months ago and I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"Really?" Dee said. "Probably is your then; you left it at the courthouse. Here ya go; thanks for the loan." He handed the wet umbrella to their boss and walked away, leaving Chief Smith staring after him, speechless for once.

With an apologetic smile, Ryo took off after his partner again.

As they headed for the stairs up to the squad room on the second floor, Dee muttered to Ryo, "I hope the rain stops before we have to go back outside; I can't see him lettin' up borrow his umbrella again; he's not gonna let that thing out if his sight now he's got it back."

Ryo grinned. "If it's still raining later, maybe we can borrow one from lost property here instead."

"As long as it's not pink with yellow ducks," Dee laughed.

.

The End


End file.
